


Final Confession

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2/8/13 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompts: 'Regrets' and 'Confession.'</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Final Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Die letzte Beichte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161918) by [Snarryeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes)



> Originally posted 2/8/13 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompts: 'Regrets' and 'Confession.'
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

The air shivered with each blast to the castle walls. Severus stood at Harry’s side as the enemy began to pour in, knowing it was the end.

“You know one of my biggest regrets?” Harry murmured with a sad smile. “Not doing this sooner.” 

The next moment Severus found himself pulled into a kiss, desperate but full of feeling, warmth… _love_. Severus’ fingers curled around cloth to bring him closer, but Harry was already slipping from his grasp. He gave Severus one last look, a look that would forever be burned into Severus’ soul, and then disappeared into the fray.


End file.
